


You Are My Reason

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: A fanmix for > heartofthesunrise’s fantastic fic. Styled as a soundtrack to her story.





	You Are My Reason

**Author's Note:**

> [Download link for those so inclined.](http://mediafire.com/download/t99v273130v3m13/You_Are_My_Reason.zip)

Track List and Reasoning

  1. I Think UR A Contra – Vampire Weekend



_“I had a feeling once that you and I could tell each other everything…”_

I wanted something to start this mix off that had the sound that MCR’s _Cancer_ has since that is the first song introduced in the story. Much like _Cancer_ , this song has soft music and incredibly pained lyrics that I think show Ray’s inner turmoil.

  1. Degausser – Brand New



I chose this to be music for what I am referring to as The Vonnegut Scene. That scene stuck with me and wouldn’t let me go until I picked a song just for it. It’s really hard to explain that scene, so just go read it.

  1. Even Flow – Pearl Jam



I think of this one as Frank’s song. It’s got that tough rock vibe I always get from Frank, but something about the lyrics makes me think of a fragility. Frank in this story seems to be trying so hard to hide his fragility. Everyone in the band is hiding something that’s breaking them behind their rock star persona.

  1. Your Song – Kate Walsh



_“Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a face/I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy…But he is so pretty to me and he doesn't know just how far I would go just to kiss him.”_

Do I even need to say why I chose this or can I just paste the lyrics here? Okay, the first of the love songs, and I think it perfectly exemplifies how Ray feels about Gerard. You two are so close why can’t you just kiss each other, good God!

  1. Kill Your Heroes – Awolnation



There is one line in the fic that sticks with me, it’s of Ray thinking that maybe he’s being made fun of. As a person with a lot of social anxiety I can commiserate. Choosing this song is not about the lyrics, but the meaning behind them which I take to be don’t cling to your idea of something. Let it go and free yourself from that fear you have about it. Be brave, Ray.

  1. Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran



I mean, do I really have to explain this one? You could just look at the song title. Okay, I will. The perfect cinematic opportunity for a kiss requires a nice sincere love song from an artist who sings fantastic nice sincere love songs.

  1. Lonesome Dreams – Lord Huron



This song was chosen mostly as a sort of background music to the scene where they are running though the rain.

  1. Your Hand in Mine – Explosions in the Sky



Another background music song. This time for the, ahem, scene following their run through the rain.

  1. Hymn for the Weekend – Coldplay



_“Oh angel sent from up above, you know you make my world light up.”_

Just a happy, upbeat sounding song. This embodies a sort of honeymoon phase where no other issues exist.

  1. Sunday Morning Stasis – Joseph Fink



So I’m a huge Welcome to Night Vale fan and I was digging through the “weather” because I was determined that there would be something in there that would be perfect for this fic. Lo and behold this beauty. This is perfect for the lazy morning, just the two of them together. Existing for each other and having no desire to get out of bed. A soft, comfortable stasis.

  1. Somebody Else – the 1975



_“I hate to think about you with somebody else.”_

I chose this song to represent the anguish of losing someone to someone else.

  1. R U Mine? – Arctic Monkeys



_“I just wanna hear you say you got me baby/Are you mine?”_

The struggle of not knowing if someone you loves loves you back. It also represents the struggle to face the world without someone who helped the world make sense.

  1. Can We Still Be Friends – Todd Rundgren



The idea behind this choice is that it’s about accepting the one you love may not want to be with you romantically, but maybe, just maybe, you can keep a bit of what you had before.

  1. Wrong Side of Heaven – Five Finger Death Punch



Just a really rough, heavy song to represent confusion and misunderstanding. Distrust and anguish.

  1. Drugs – EDEN



_“Cause I'm a fucking mess sometimes/And I'll say what I don't mean.”_

This is about bottling up emotions and letting them spill over in hurtful and destructive ways.

  1. Help Me Lose My Mind – Disclosure ft. London Grammar



_“You help me lose my mind/And you bring me something I can't define”_

Just a whole lot of confused emotion this is especially representative of how Ray is feeling.

  1. With You ft. Quinn XCII – Illenium



_“Baby, baby stay here/I need some time to clear my mind.”_

This entire song is lyrically perfect. There’s a tension building and a rift growing. Can things work out?

  1. Words (A.N.O. remix) – Skylar Grey



_“Always in a rush/Never stay on the phone long enough… So many question/But I'm talking to myself.”_

I chose this song to represent the Way’s and how separate Gerard feels from Mikey.

  1. We Are the Hearts – EXGF



This is one of those songs that’s a lot more about the beat and how it _feels_. There is, though, a line that does stand out.

_“We are the hearts/And the future runs through our bones.”_

  1. A Drop In the Ocean – Ron Pope



This. This song is the all-encompassing epitome of the entire fic and fits it so very wonderfully. This is _it_. I want to go through every line of lyrics and explain why this is perfection, but instead I will limit myself to this:

_“_ _I was praying that you and me might end up together/It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert/But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven/You are my heaven.”_


End file.
